Woolie VS Japan
}} Woolie VS Japan is a series of videos showcasing the adventures of Woolie and his girlfriend in the mystical land of Japan. __TOC__ Book One: Akihabara: They Weren't Ready The first video begins with Woolie and company arriving at the airport and immediately running off to Sega Land. They then swing by the Gundam Cafe to see Woolie's favorite anime and use the coolest toilet ever. Woolie and his girlfriend then proceed to go shopping through numerous stores, seeing too many cool things to list here. Next the two head to the Super Potato and get surprised by a familiar face. Afterwards it's off to the arcade to play all the bad ass games you can't find in North America, and visit the fighting game floor. After some intense gunplay and piloting a Gundam, Woolie tries, in vain, to find a single ad for Bayonetta. To wrap things up, they look through JoJo merch and things get way too sexy. Watch this episode on the website. Watch this episode on YouTube. Woolie_Vs_Japan_Double_Fist.jpg Woolie_Vs_Japan_Girl.jpg Woolie_Vs_Japan_Man_Stairs.jpg Woolie_Vs_Japan_UFO.jpg Woolie Vs Japan Ahead of the Curve.jpg Woolie_Vs_Japan_Boxers.gif|'Animated' Book Two: Shibuya: The Big Takeover Part two of Woolie and his girlfriend's journey has Woolie downing Japanese energy drinks and paying respects to the "original pimp-ass beast dog", Hachikō. Then, after splooshing over Kamen Rider merchendise, the pair head to Odaiba to see all the villain fortresses and giant Gundam statue. Next, while in Ikebukuro, they stop at Kamen Rider: The Diner and marvel at the menus and huge display of collectibles. Next stop, Shinjuku, where they are banned from filming in the Don Quixote, express dislike for a song about vanilla, taste the world's greatest beef, and beat up an evil shirt monster. Watch this episode on the website Watch this episode on YouTube Woolie_VS_Japan_Blackout_God.png Woolie_VS_Japan_Gundam_Statue.png Woolie_VS_Japan_Ruler.png Woolie_VS_Japan_Beef.png Woolie_VS_Japan_Square_Enix.gif|'Animated' Woolie_VS_Japan_What.png Book Three: Hakone: Woolie Dies in Magma The third segment of Woolie's trip to the Land of the Rising Sun starts with him and his girlfriend riding trains backwards through the visual reference point for Neon Genesis Evangelion. Afterwards, they get super lost and get a ride from a super nice old guy to their hotel where they proceed to relax their asses off. Next they spread the joys of maple syrup, travel to the top of Mt. Fuji, spot where Return of the King ended, and talk shit about Godzilla. They finish the episode by feeding bread crumbs to deer. Watch this episode on the website Watch this episode on YouTube Woolie_vs_Japan_Kimono.jpg Woolie_vs_Japan_Sleeping_Student.jpg Woolie_vs_Japan_Deer.gif Book Four: Osaka: THE FINAL OVERHEAT In the final segment of Woolie's Japanese takeover, our heroes' final trek begins with their first (and currently only) installment of "Woolie's Spook Investigations" where they take on the demons that hide within Aokigahara, aka the Japanese Suicide Forest, by taunting them with the haunting beats of Ghostface Killa. Afterwards, they get frightened by the almighty stature of Osaka's infamous Tempozan Ferris Wheel before hitting up an indoor petting zoo and the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan. Woolsworth then ends his adventure by trying some ancient Japanese delicacy. Watch this episode on the website Watch this episode on YouTube Woolsworth's scare tatics.PNG For liam.PNG the greatest trial.PNG Thumbnail Gallery Woolie_Vs_Japan.jpg Category:Woolie Category:Live Action Category:Woolie VS